My Love For You
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is a PieEater love story.


My Love For You  
  
PieEater walked around Manhattan, he didn't have no clue what he wanted to do, he saw Mandy sitting under a shady tree in Central Park. He was happy that she seemed to be finished saleing her papes.  
  
Mandy smiled as he came up to her, "Hey der', how yous do'n Pie'?"  
  
PieEater sat beside her, "I am do'n great, how yous do'n, did yous sale all yous papes?"  
  
"Of course, afta' all I had da' best teacha'," Mandy took PieEaters hat off his head, she stood up and began to run a little.  
  
PieEater got to his feet and chased her, "Give me da' hat Mandy," he really didn't care about the hat, he loved playing with her, she was his best friend, as he was hers, he grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her down onto the grass, "Can I have me hat back, Mandy?"  
  
"No, I don't think so Pie'," Mandy tightened her grip on it, "Pie?"  
  
PieEater caught her eyes with his, he felt a diffrent feeling for her, the feeling he had been trying to avoid for the longest time, now he couldn't hold it, he lowered his head and kissed her passionately.  
  
Mandy held onto his head, and gently pulled it away from her face, "Pie' what are you doing?"  
  
PieEater got off of her, and sat beside her, he started playing with strands of grass, "I like you Mandy, alot."  
  
Mandy sat up beside him, "You do, really?"  
  
PieEater stared at Mandy, brown strands of hair flowing in front of her face, with her blue eyes meeting his, as they did, when he kissed her less then a moment ago, "Yeah, I really do Mandy, been feel'n dis' way for da' longest time now, just don't know if yous feel da' same for me."  
  
Mandy smiled at him, "I like yous ta' Pie' just didn't think yous felt da' same for me," she took his hand, "I think I might actually love you."  
  
PieEater wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again with more passion, "I know I love yous Mandy," he stood up and took her hand, "Yous want ta' get a bite ta' eat at Tibby's?"  
  
Mandy took his hand, as he helped her up to her feet, "Yeah dat' would be great."  
  
When they got to Tibby's, Snitch was just walking in, along with Dutchy.  
  
PieEater leaned in towards Mandy's, "Well guess we won't be alone."  
  
Mandy laughed, "Dat's alright, we's got plenty of time ta' be alone," she kissed his cheek.  
  
PieEater grinned, "I would like some of dat' stuff right here," he pointed to his lips.  
  
"Well I think dat' can be arranged," Mandy kissed PieEater's lips, "How's dat'?"  
  
Snitch nudged Dutchy in the stomach, "Look at dat'," he pointed to where PieEater and Mandy were,"We's prob'ly shouldn't disturb dem', right?"  
  
Dutchy grinned, "Yeah prob'ly not," he saw an empty table right behind PieEater, and Mandy, "Hey but look der' is a table right der', and it looks like da' only available one,"  
  
Snitch, and Dutchy walked to the available table, and sat down, "Some people have no respect for those of us dat' actually came for da' food," he looked at PieEaters, and Mandy's table, which was right next to them.  
  
Dutchy turned around and tapped PieEater on the shoulder, "'Cuse me der' mista', but we's are plan'n on enjoy'n our lunch in a few minutes, and yous exchange'n spit ain't do'n nuddin for me appetite."  
  
PieEater laughed, "Do yous often go 'round tell'n guys they's can't kiss der' goils?"  
  
Dutchy rolled his eyes, "Only when I am get'n ready ta' eat."  
  
Snitch laughed, "Yeah we's didn't come ta' watch da' two of yous kiss on each udda'."  
  
Mandy smiled at PieEater, "Isn't dat' why we's came here, Pie'?"  
  
PieEater grinned, "Dat's why I came here," he stroked her cheek, "Yous are all I want."  
  
Dutchy cleared his throat, "Dat's enough, yous two could do what'eva yous want, just wait til' we's done eat'n will ya'?"  
  
Snitch nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he watched as the waiter brought there food, "Now if yous don't mind, we's 'bout ta' eat."  
  
PieEater grinned grinned at Mandy, as there food came, "I don't mind, how 'bout yous Mandy, do yous mind?"  
  
"I guess not," Mandy kissed PieEater on his cheek, 'I am hungry any ways."  
  
Later on that evening PieEater tore the bunk room apart looking for his hat.  
  
Mandy walked into the bunk room, and saw PieEater on his knees, with his face burried in his hand, she walked up to where he was sitting, "What happened PIe'?"  
  
PieEater looked up at her, "Please tell me yous have me hat, mandy."  
  
Mandy shook her head, "I don't have it," she knelt down onto her knees, "I am sure it will turn up eventually Pie'."  
  
PieEater stared at Mandy, "I tore dis' place ta' shreds look'n for da' hat I can't find it."  
  
"Can't yous just buy a new one?"Mandy placed her arms around Pie Eater's shoulders.  
  
PieEater glared at her, and pushed her arms off of his shoulder, "Yous a stupid goil, Mandy, dat' hat is all dat' I got left of me fadda'," he stormed out of the bunk rooms, then went sown stairs, and out of the lodging house towards the square to think.  
  
Mandy saw Itey, and Skittery walk into the bunk, she hurried up to them,"Itey, Skitt's, I need yous help trying to find Pie's hat, I think dat' it might be in Central Park, will you please help?"  
  
Skittery shook his head, "Sorry Mandy, I ain't feel'n ta' good, I am get'n ready ta' go ta' bed."  
  
Itey placed his hand on MAndy's shoulder, "I will help yous find da' hat Mandy."  
  
When Mandy, and Itey got to the park, they looked over by where PieEater, and Mandy were running around. I  
  
Itey ran up to where Mandy was, "Mandy is dis' his hat?" He showed her PieEater's hat.  
  
Mandy wrapped her arm's around itey, "Yeah, yous da' greatest Itey!"  
  
PieEater, on his way to the park, saw Mandy hugging Itey, he ran up to Mandy, and pulled her away, then he glared at itey, "What da' heell yous do'n ta' me goil Itey," he turned and glared at Mandy, "How could yous hug him, when yous me goil."  
  
Itey stepped in front of Mandy, "We's ain't done nuddin', her and I were look'n for yous dumb hat," he threw the hat to PieEater, and turned to face Mandy, "Yous want me ta' walk yous home?"  
  
Mandy shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so Itey, I am go'n ta'........." she ran towards Brooklyn where her brother was in charge of the Newsies there, sh entered there lodging house, "Spot!"  
  
Spot came running down when he heard Mandy's voice, "What yous do'n here Mandy?"  
  
Mandy sat on the couch, which was against the wall by the door, and she began to cry, "Why can't I do anythin' right?"  
  
Spot sat beside his sister, and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What'chu talk'n 'bout sis', yous a Conlons, they's do nuddin' wrong."  
  
Mandy began to cry, "I left Pie's hat in Central Park, I didn't mean ta', nut he yelled at me," she looked stood up and pushed a chair into the table, "How could I do dat' ta' him, da' hat is da' only thing he's got ta' memba' his fadda' by," she kicked the couch.  
  
Spot lifted his legs, just in time to miss mandy's kick, "Yous ain't stupid sis' yous smarta' den' anyone's I know sis'," he looked Mandy in the eye, "I am yous even smarta' den' yos big brudda' Spot, and no ta' many eople are," he kissed hi sister on the forehead, "I love yous sis' now got back ta' Manhattan, no goils allowed here."  
  
Mandy kissed her brother on the cheek, "I will see yous ta'mmorrow at Manhattans poka' night," she left Brooklyn and started towards Manhattan.  
  
PieEater was sitting in the lobby waiting for mandy to come back, he saw her walking through the front door, he ran and wrapped his arms around her, "I was worried sick 'bout yous Mandy," kiss,"Where," kiss, "Were," kiss, "Yous?"  
  
Mandy stared at PieEater confused, "I was talk'n ta' me brudda' Spot," she looked down at the wooden floors, "Did itey give yous your hat back?"  
  
"I don't care 'bout da' hat right now, I am just glad yous safe," PieEater sat on the couch, and pulled Mandy onto his lap, "I am sorry for call'n yous stupid, yous ain't stupid at all, I am da' stupid one for call'n yous stupid, I love yous," he tilted her head and kissed her passionately.  
  
Mandy smiled into the kiss, "I love you ta."  
  
(Please review if you want me to continue with this story.) 


End file.
